glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Evans
Samuel "Sam" Evans '''is a major character on ''Glee: The New York Story ''during the third, fourth and fifth seasons. He was a student at William McKinley High School. He was in the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. He was in the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Sam is initially a kind-hearted person, but the main thing everyone notices is his trouty lips, which is something Sam embraces. Sam isn't exceptionally bright, but his heart is always in the right place. His best friend is Blaine Anderson. He is also close to Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel. His most prominent relationship was with Mercedes Jones, who dated from Season Four to the time jump prior to Season Six. Sam also dated Quinn Fabray for a period in Season Four and Brittany Pierce for most of Season Two. Sam was a recurring character for the first two seasons before he was promoted to the main cast in Season Three. He was eventually demoted to recurring status in Season Six. Sam's occupation is currently unknown. Biography Sam was born on May 1, 1995 to parents Dwight and Mary Evans. Being the oldest of three children, Sam always felt he had to grow up at a fast pace. For a time, Sam and his family were homeless. However, they were able to find a home in Kentucky, which was four hours from Lima, Ohio. Sam is talented in singing and dancing, and even has a prized guitar. Sam once pawned the guitar to get his family money, but his friends were able to get the guitar back. Personality Sam is typically an easy-going and nice person. However, Sam's niceness comes to a fault. Sam, like Brittany, doesn't particularly think before he speaks, and it causes issues with sensitivity; Sam attended Marley's baby shower and said she was 'fat', which hurt her feelings. Sam also got a new cat for Brittany when Lord Tubbington was in the hospital battling kidney disease. Sam has shown on different occasions that his heart is usually in the right place; Despite Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine telling Sam that replacing the cat wasn't the answer, Sam's heart was in the right place as he just wanted Brittany to not be lonely. Brittany ended up keeping both cats. Sam also thought Puck would want a bachelor party to commemorate his final weekend as a "single man". But when Puck didn't want one, Sam and Artie took him to a teen club where they spiked his drink with alcohol just so they could have 'party Puck' back for one last His plan backfires when the boys return home with a hangover and no recollection of the night before. Sam battles with dyslexia but he doesn't let it bother him when it comes to his everyday life. Sam is also a nerd for certain topics including "Avatar" and "Star Wars". At times, Sam can be sexist; Sam suggested that the best videos were when girls were scantily clad, and even suggest Marley do the same. Relationships '''Sam-Mercedes Relationship ''(Samcedes)'' The Mercedes-Sam '''relationship (commonly known as '''Samcedes) was the romantic relationship between Mercedes Jones '''and '''Sam Evans. Sam and Mercedes dated in High School but broke up when Mercedes graduated. When Mercedes moved to New York to work on her album, Sam was dating Quinn. However, Sam also had romantic interest in Mercedes, which she reciprocated. Nevertheless, she refused to get into a relationship with Sam unless he broke up with Quinn. Sam realized he couldn't string Quinn along, and Quinn broke up with him, leaving Sam free to pursue a relationship with Mercedes. Mercedes and Sam embarked on a long distance relationship when Mercedes moved back to Los Angeles. For the most part, it was successful. However, during the time-jump, Sam and Mercedes broke up and seemed to be on poor terms with each other when they reunited at McKinley. Sam-Quinn Relationship ''(Fabrevans)'' The Quinn-Sam '''relationship (commonly known as '''Fabrevans) was the romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray '''and '''Sam Evans. After Puck gets engaged, Quinn feels she had lost her chance at romance, but Sam assures her that he cares for Quinn deeply. Quinn has a tough time believing it, but she eventually gives in to Sam and the two have a relationship. However, the relationship is short lived when Sam realizes he still has feelings for Mercedes. Quinn breaks up with Sam since she's tired of competing with Mercedes for his attention. Sam-Brittany Relationship ''(Bram)'' The Brittany-Sam relationship (commonly known as Bram) is the romantic relationship between Brittany Pierce '''and '''Sam Evans. After her breakup with Santana, Brittany reveals that she's dating Sam, which confuses Santana. Not much is known about Brittany and Sam's relationship other than the fact it made Santana jealous to see Brittany with someone else. Brittany ultimately breaks up with Sam prior to living in New York, but the two of them continue to remain good friends. Sam even attempted to get Brittany a new cat when Lord Tubbington was in the hospital. While it wasn't the ideal move, Brittany knew Sam's heart was in the right place. Trivia * Sam is one of two characters to be diagnosed with dyslexia. The other is Ryder Lynn. * Sam learned how to tie his shoes in High School. * Sam is a fan of True Jackson, V.P.